


Mask

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe, Time's true form revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: What in the golden goddesses name was Time wearing?





	Mask

Twilight laughed nervously at his ancestor. Sweat filled his shaking palms, his heart continued to race.

 

“Time. What the fuck are you wearing?!” Warriors yelled.

 

Time turned around to face the group, his expression masked by the current addition to his outfit. Wind gasped quietly as his hands tightened around Four’s wrist. The shortest hero didn’t even notice at this point he was just too stunned into silence.

 

Sky sobbed quietly, knowing this was the legacy he left behind. That his spirit resided somewhere behind all the chaos of this being in front of him. What had he done to make the Goddess hate him so? Why would she leave him to deal with this?

 

Wild threw down into the fire. Just...just no.

 

Hyrule and Legend came back from their “business deal” with Ravio, smelling like that strange burning garbage Twilight had come to hate. They both took one look at Time in his current state and sighed.

 

“I should give up weed.” Hyrule sighed.

 

And Legend expected no better from the hero of Time, the destroyer of a cohesive timeline. A destroyer of worlds.

 

“Please for the love of Hylia, take it off.” he sighed.

 

“You can’t tell me what to do Legend. This is who I really am!” Time yelled, muffled by the mask.

 

“Look, Time, I’ve had to deal with one idiot in a morph suit. Don’t make it two.” Legend pleaded.

 

“Legend we’re already dealing with it though.” Wind pointed out.

 

Legend lifted one finger, opening his mouth to speak. He considered what Wind said, and closed his mouth again. Turning heel, he walked straight back out of the camp. Wind was right, he didn’t have to deal with this at all. Fuck the kingdom, fuck the Goddess, fuck Time. It was time to go home.

 

-

 

It took a lot of convincing to make Time take of at least the mask of the morph suit. He reluctantly did so, and complained the entire time. Legend was dragged back to camp by Twilight, and was unhappy about it the entire time. Hyrule would say that Legend looked like he was about to cry the entire time.

 

As soon as midnight struck, things only got worse. Everyone had been woken up by the ear piercing yodels of Twilight, as usual. However this time...oh this time it got worse.

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK, TIME GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT MORPH SUIT OR SO HELP ME I WILL STAB YOU!!!” Sky screamed.

 

It was that moment, Time knew, he fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet that wasn't what you were expecting.


End file.
